The Talk
by NPC016
Summary: Where Ruby finds herself in an odd conversation with an unexpected guest.


**The Talk**

Ruby opened her dorm room door to an unexpected sight.

"Oh! Weiss! How'd you get back so fast? I thought you were discussing that extra credit assignment with Professor Oobleck…" The rest of Ruby's sentence trailed off as her instincts kicked in. Something was off.

The girl standing in their dorm room had her back to Ruby, her face tilted upwards, as though she was studying the arrangement of their improvised bunk beds. She looked like Weiss from the back, carried herself like Weiss. But, there was something slightly different about her.

She turned around, and the realization hit Ruby. This wasn't Weiss. The girl looked very much like her partner, but the scar over her left eye was missing, and her ponytail was centered at the back of her head. The set of her jaw was tighter and her features were just a bit narrower. She was also ever so slightly taller than her girlfriend. Ruby was still nearly a head taller than her, though. She had been shooting up in height over the past year, much to Weiss' consternation.

The biggest difference was her ice blue eyes, which were far colder and had a calculative look in them. While Weiss would occasionally get that look when she was about to take advantage of a situation, Ruby had a feeling that this girl wore that expression by default.

"Ruby Rose," said the girl, her cut-glass accent spoke of an upper class upbringing. "You're the girl dating my sister?"

Oh. So this wasn't so much a body snatcher as Weiss' sister. Crap. From what she'd heard of Winter Schnee, Ruby found herself wishing that it had been the body snatcher.

"Uh, yeah. I guess you're Winter, then?"

"That is correct. I'm surprised that my dear sister has seen fit to tell her friends here about me, though."

Well, not so much tell as grumble, fret about and disparage, but Ruby thought it best not to let Winter know that. Ruby found this aspect of Weiss' life a bit harder to understand, not being able to imagine having anything but a close relationship with Yang.

"Why are you here? Weiss is going to be a while. Maybe you'd like to come back later?" _Oh please, please leave. _

Winter snorted, a mocking smile on her face. "I didn't come here for her, although I see she's shared her opinion of me. I came to see you, actually."

"Me?" Ruby couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice. "Why?"

"Because I want to know who my sister has chosen to have a relationship with. You could say that it would be a matter of concern to the family."

Ruby felt a spark of temper ignite at those words, and she drew herself up to her full height. She knew just what Weiss' family might think of her partner dating someone of her socio-economic status. "I don't see how that is anyone else's business, and certainly not how it's yours."

"Ah, but it is our business. Quite literally, too. You see, whomever Weiss chooses to spend her life with stands to enjoy a life of luxury and privilege." Winter's eyes narrowed as she looked back up at Ruby, the difference in stature not bothering her in the slightest. "And in case of a divorce, make off with a fortune – which might include part of the Schnee Dust Company."

"So that's what you think? That I'm with her for her money?" Ruby voice was rising uncontrollably. "How dare you? You don't even know me!"

"Keep it down Rose, unless you want half the dormitory to hear our discussion," Winter had that infuriating smirk on her face again, a finger on her cheek as she looked at Ruby speculatively. Ruby was tempted to wipe that expression off with her fist, Weiss' family or not.

"But she has hidden you very well. I see from those little mementoes you have that you've been together for nearly a year, and I've only just figured it out. This, despite our family keeping a very close eye on her. Maybe, just maybe, she's ashamed of you?"

Now Ruby saw red. She stepped forward, a growl escaping her lips, one hand reaching toward Crescent Rose. All those special times alone together, the words they had exchanged, the tender kisses they had shared – how dare this girl try to sully those memories of their love?

"Hold on Rose, there's no need to engage in some primitive display of gallantry," Winter fixed Ruby with a serious look, all traces of teasing gone. "I mean no harm to either of you."

"That's getting harder to believe by the second," Ruby growled. "Then why are you here?"

"Because I'm curious."

"About?"

"How good you are for Weiss."

Ruby gave an incredulous snort. "And I'm curious as to why you're suddenly so concerned for her well-being."

"It is true that we have many issues, but she's still the only sister I have. I might need her…cooperation in the future."

"In other words, you're going to use this to get some leverage on her."

"Let's not make it sound so vulgar. Besides, I made a promise to our mother."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"Weiss always did take after her more, right down to being a bit of a tender heart." Winter said distantly. For a moment, Ruby saw her features soften. But only a moment. Then it was gone, the cold, calculating look back in place so quickly that Ruby thought she might have imagined things.

"She always was such an easy mark, made things so convenient for me growing up." She snickered, and Ruby found her fists clenching involuntarily. "Except when it came to letting her come to Beacon. You won't believe how long it took to convince Father, she really needs to learn she can't solve everything with stubbornness. And those lectures I had to sit through with her on trusting people too easily!"

Really? If Weiss was the trusting one in the family, she could scarcely imagine what the other Schnees were like. Ruby was beginning to see why her girlfriend had been so cagey about her family.

"I see they've had little effect, if she's willing to risk her life sleeping under this…contraption with you on top." Winter eyed Ruby's hanging bed with distaste. "I know she's always wanted bunk beds, but this is taking it a little far."

Just as Ruby was about to protest that she'd never put Weiss at risk, Winter's gaze suddenly snapped back to her, the severity of which pinned Ruby in place.

"How long have you two been sleeping together?"

Ruby gaped, her mouth hanging open. "W-what! We n-never!"

Well, technically they hadn't. Not in that way, at least. Weiss was particularly uptight about Ruby reaching the age of consent before going any further. Not that they could have with Yang and Blake in the room anyway.

But that didn't mean they couldn't indulge in some innocent cuddling once in a while. The most recent time being last night, when she'd climbed into Weiss' bed on the pretext of it being too cold to sleep despite it being summer. Weiss had grumbled a bit, but had wrapped her arms around her partner anyway.

"Close your mouth Rose, you look like a goldfish. It's unbecoming of someone dating a Schnee. And don't deny it. I've seen the timetables on your desks, you've both been in classes since the morning. Her classes started earlier than yours, but my sister would never make her bed so sloppily. Most likely, you were still sleeping when she left, and you made her bed in a hurry after you woke up late. But, I suppose making an attempt for her is better than not doing anything at all."

Oops. Busted. Weiss always timed her daily routine perfectly, which included time to make her bed to military standards. If you don't do the little things right, you'll never do the big things right, she had once explained to Ruby.

"W-we've never- well, you know."

"Had sex?" Winter raised an eyebrow as Ruby flushed a deep crimson to match her cloak. This was not the first conversation she imagined she would have with Weiss' sister. "Yes, probably not. You wouldn't be acting like such a virgin if you had. Besides, Weiss would probably wake you up to wash the sheets instead of leaving you to make it."

"But, she must really trust you to allow this level of intimacy," Winter sighed. "I'll admit, I hadn't expected my sister to get so good at concealing information. Father would be proud – if he knew."

"So the family doesn't know?" Ruby asked, the revelation giving her more relief than expected.

"No, and believe me Rose, when they find out, you'll want me on your side." Winter had gone back to studying the room.

"Well, what do you expect me to say to that?"

Winter turned back to Ruby and looked straight into her eyes. "Not say, do. I want to make a proposition."

Ruby held her breath. Whatever came out of Winter's mouth next would probably not be good. She didn't know much about the Schnees, but from what she did know, it would probably take a pound of flesh.

"I understand your family circumstances can be a bit…materially lacking at times." The way Winter phrased those last few words caused a memory of Weiss admitting she "could be…difficult" to flash through Ruby's mind. "So I'd like to offer you my support, which includes a generous sum of money every month. You'll never have to worry about your fees or getting the best parts and ammo for that scythe of yours again."

"And in return?"

"Information on Weiss. Just tell me what she's up to."

"What? After all that fuss about whether I'm good enough for Weiss, are you seriously expecting me to say yes to selling out my girlfriend?" Insulted did not begin to describe what Ruby was feeling.

"Nothing you'd be uncomfortable sharing with others. Just what she's been doing, how she is. Her reports to Father are getting sketchier. I've never seen her say so little with so much. I'm beginning to worry about her. Constantly." Winter glanced meaningfully at their beds. "Now that I've seen your…sleeping arrangements, I think it rather justified."

"Well, that's nice of you," Ruby said sarcastically, a part of her wondering if Winter was referring to their beds or that they were sharing one occasionally. "But my answer is no. Whatever game you're playing, I'm not interested. If you want to know so badly, you can ask her yourself."

"Pity. It would make it so much easier for me to handle Father back in Atlas. And if you're going to be watching my sister's back, I'd prefer you do it with the best equipment money can buy. It's not like our family is overflowing with heirs to trust its business to. Weiss might display the occasional lapse in judgement, but she has her capabilities."

"At any rate, this room's already told me all I need to know. For now." Winter gave the area a final once over and turned back to Ruby, evidently satisfied with whatever it was she had observed. "I'll do my best to keep your puppy love from the family, save Father some white hairs. If you two manage to last long enough for them to find out, we'll figure something out then."

Just as Ruby heaved a sigh of relief, Winter spoke again, her gaze holding an intensity that left little doubt that she meant her next words. "But let's be clear, Ruby Rose. If you ever hurt Weiss, someone will beat your head in with a shovel and bury you with it. And no, it won't be traced back to me or anyone in the family."

Winter flashed a smile that looked more like she was showing teeth. "Vague disclaimers are nobody's friend."

"You won't have to worry about that," Ruby said firmly. "Look, I do appreciate-"

"Winter! What are you doing here!" Weiss gasped as she opened the door and walked in. She was finally back from her discussion with Professor Oobleck. She noticed Ruby in the room and her eyebrows knitted together. "And what were you two talking about?"

"Oh, nothing much." Winter said with mock breeziness. "Well, nothing you should be concerned about anyway."

"And why do I get the feeling the opposite is true?" Weiss folded her arms and glared.

"Such a suspicious sister I have," tut-tutted Winter, Weiss' hostility having little effect on her. "I'm only here because Father was getting concerned. Making calls to headquarters and asking for confidential files without talking to him. Did you really think he wouldn't find out?"

"Like I said, school project." Weiss ground out between gritted teeth. "I didn't see the need to bother him with trivial things. We both know he's always so busy at work."

"If you say so, sister dear," Winter spoke as though she were placating a small child. "Although I would remind you to be careful with those files. You never know what they might lead to."

"Yes, you don't have to remind me," Weiss continued to frown at her sister. "Did you really come all the way here just for this?"

"Would you believe me if I said I just wanted to see how you are?"

"No."

"Then why ask?" Winter smiled serenely, a stark contrast to Weiss' strained expression. "I'll leave you to your 'school project', then."

"Give my regards to Father," Weiss said as Winter glided towards the door.

"Of course," Winter replied. "I'll also let him know not to worry about leaks - your friends are so very loyal to you. I'm sure Ruby here will let you come out on top."

"Well, that's nice to know," muttered Weiss as Winter made her exit.

Once she was sure Winter had cleared the hallway, Weiss turned and gave Ruby a searching look. "Are you alright? What did she say to you?"

"She knows about us," Ruby said, quickly moving to give Weiss a comforting hug as her girlfriend's expression shifted to one of surprise and panic. "But don't worry! I think she's cool with this – with us. Pun not intended."

"You don't know her, you dolt," Weiss mumbled into her shoulder. "If she tells my father…"

"Somehow, I don't think we need to worry about that," Ruby smiled at Weiss as her girlfriend gave her questioning look. She kissed the top of Weiss head and rubbed her back soothingly. "Trust me on this one. Besides, we'll be ok as long as we stick together, right? You're not getting rid of me that easily!"

"You are such a child," Weiss complained. But it was followed by a deep, longing kiss, which Ruby was only too happy to reciprocate, pouring all her love and reassurance into the act.

_Don't worry, you're safe with me._

* * *

**A/N: I do not own RWBY or its characters.**

**I'm discovering that I have a thing for sisterly relationships in stories, and the existence of Winter has been eating my brain over the weekend. I've followed so many fandoms over the years, but am not sure why this particular pair of sisters are stimulating my muse. I'm pretty sure this story is going to be laughably OOC once Winter actually makes an appearance in canon, but this fic just took on a life of its own.**

**Winter's characterization takes after my speculation that she is the prodigy in the family, although both sisters are more capable than most due to their strict training growing up. But Weiss has the kinder heart, based on the lines in Mirror Mirror wondering if "A heart can be turned to stone". There are other hints in S1 that Winter is a particularly difficult topic for Weiss, although she still cares about her sister. If they are meant to mirror each other, it stands to mean that Winter might feel the same way about Weiss for her own reasons.**

**Anyway, enough with my headcanons, although I'll be happy to indulge in speculation over PM. **

**Reviews are always appreciated. =) **


End file.
